Other character's spells
Other Character (except humans, because cannot use this) can casting some spells Example: Fairies princes, Nymphs, etc. Fairies princesses Spring Flower is an offensive spell used by Pat-pat. She shoots a ray of green energy at her enemy. Magic Seeds is a strategic spell used by Pat-pat. She shoots gold spheres at the enemy that forms turquoise vines that squeeze the enemy to a point of releasing objects. Plasma Sphere is a offensive spell used by Hello kitty. She launches a gold sphere at the enemy. Devouring Beam is a offensive spell used by Hello kitty, in which she throws a golden ball of energy at the enemy. Sound Sphere is a offensive spell used by My Melody. She create a hot pink sphere that traps the enemy inside. Flame Spiral is a offensive spell used by Cyan Yoshi, in which she shoots a spiraling red-orange and violet flame; or a teal and gold beam towards the enemy. Blizzard Magic '''is an attack spell used by White Yoshi, she uses her power against the enermy '''Dome of the Ocean is an defensive spell used by Blue Yoshi, in which she creates a round, sparkling, transparent blue shield. Dance of Leaves is an offensive spell used by Purple yoshi. She shoots a teal, green and gold beam towards the enemy. Super Vibration is an offensive spell used by Cosmetta, in which she shoots a dark purple beam at the enemy. Wild Heartbeat is a Believix strategic spell used by Pink Yoshi. She shoots an apple green energy beam at the wild animals and makes them fight for her. Wolf Talon is a Believix offensive spell used by Pink Yoshi, in which she shoots an aquamarine wolf-shaped or a normal apple green energy beam at the enemy. Enchanted Cloak is a Believix defensive spell used by Pink Yoshi. She creates an apple green spherical defense shield. Fairies & Sprixies form Garland of Love is a special spell used by Azumi where she conjures up a swarm of pink, red, and blue butterflies that comfort the people around them. Double Scratch '''is an attack spell used by Azumi, she Hits two monsters for equal damage, or one monster for combined damage. '''Naughty Pitchfork '''is an attack spell used by Starlight, she attacks an enermy with hide and seek like attack '''Butt Jab '''is an offensive spell used by Starlight, she uses her spell to jab any allies force them kill enermies '''Lightning of Witcha '''is an offensive spell used by Lhasa, she uses to attack the enermies '''Sleep Tight '''is a defensive spell used by Lhasa, she uses her power make allies to sleep '''Mushroom attack duo '''is a sprixie form attack spell used by Toadette, she uses to fight an enermy '''Plasma Sphere is an offensive spell used by Big ears. He creates a bright yellowish-green orb. Tower of Flame 'is a special spell used by God Yoshi. She bakes one enemy to a crisp with a mage-tastic flaming pillar. ' King and Queen Yoshi, Queen Flora, King Nature, Queen Mary white, King George white, King Ludowigo, Queen Lucinda, King and Queen of Maryland, Emperor Ploddy, Mr Plod and Queen Molly '''can use the guardian magic spell Fairies princes '''Silver Scales is a defensive spell used by Yellow yoshi, Red yoshi and Black yoshi in which they creates a sheet of silver scales that acts as a shield. Bones throw '''is a attack spell used by Dry bones, he casts a spell against the enermy '''Magic bell '''is an offensive spell used by Noddy, he spells a bell attack against the enermy and make unhappy allies into happy '''Morphix flutter '''is an attack spell used by Ludwig, he attacks an enermy with morphix like spell '''Streight of life '''is an special spell used by Master tubby bear, he uses to make mob happy and cheerful '''Royalty fury '''is an offensive spell used by Dear Daniel, he uses the spell to break the enermies's words attack '''Zan Titan '''is an attack spell used by Monsieur and Rhytmn, they uses to break enermies's health Villains '''Infinite Darkness is an offensive spell used by Zara. She shoots a dark vortex-shaped beam of energy toward the enemy. Sonic Roar! is Bowser Jr.'s Super Ability, in the Wii game, Mario Strikers Charged. However, the move can only be used when Bowser Jr. obtains his special item, which resembles his head. Once executed, Bowser Jr. will roar incredibly loudly, and send a sonic wave in front of him. This shrinks all the players that it hits, both his opponent's team and his own team. Any shrunken player will move much slower, and will be unable to catch up to normal-sized players. Shrunken players are also unable to shoot as well as they do when full-sized. Team Captains that did not fully use their Super Ability meter (in characters such as Bowser) have their meters removed. The effects wear off over time. Sonic Roar acts similarly to Bowser Jr.'s Mega Strike, which also involves a loud burst of sound. '''Heart of Chaos '''is Kuromi's offensive spell, she uses to enermy so darkful. '''Tornado Giant '''is Violet's spell. She uses it to spin Hello Yoshi away. The '''Koopalings '''can use morpho like spell against the enermy: *Larry uses Spark water morpha *Roy uses griound pound spark *Lemmy uses magic balls *Wendy uses magic rings *Iggy uses grenny evil magic *Morton jr uses his streight ground pound to destroy huge damage *Dragonia uses her dark magic literature Other villains uses magic like Darkar, Wart, Petunia, Shadow master, Rita repulsa, Francine, Zara, Princess Shroob, Tritannus, Emperor Zurg, Rosa, Circe and Broodals (Harriet, Spewart, Rango and Topper). Category:Spells